


One of the best days

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After College/University, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi move in together.





	One of the best days

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: First apartment.

The apartment was not big. It only consisted one bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room. It was not big – but it was perfect for them.

After they had graduated from college, Bokuto started his career as a pro volleyball player while Akaashi started working in a bookstore nearby. He knew it was not a star job, but he loved books and when he told Bokuto about that, he was enthusiastic. He always declared that one of the things he loved about Akaashi was the fact how smart he was and working in a bookstore would fit him perfectly.

”Bokuto-san, I need a little help here!” Akaashi called out for his boyfriend with a pile of clothes in his arms, stand in front of their closet in the bedroom. 

Bokuto peek his head into the room and seeing Akaashi standing there with open boxes all around him made his chest warm. He walked in and took the clothes out of his arms, putting them up to the upper shelf of the closet.

”There you go,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of Akaashi’s head. His boyfriend being smaller than him truly had lots of advantages. Akaashi scowled and snatched him away. Bokuto only grinned victoriously.

”Don’t be like this, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said angrily. ”Using your height against me is not fair.”

”But when you are so cute, Akaashi~” Bokuto cooed, ruffling his hair lovingly. Akaashi glared at him, then walked out of the room. ”Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, running after him.

He found Akaashi placing the plates and cutleries in the cupboard and drawers. He had an adorable little wrinkle between his eyebrows and Bokuto had to hold himself back not to go there and kiss it.

He never would have thought they would end up here. Their relationship started when he was in his senior year in high school and they went to the same university. It was just like in a romantic novel, but Bokuto could not ask for more. He knew he had a difficult personality and the fact that Akaashi stayed by his side made his heart flutter every time when he thought about it and about how wonderful of a person Akaashi Keiji really was.

”Bokuto-san?” Bokuto blinked, realizing Akaashi standing in front of him with a little worry in his eyes. ”Are you okay?”

”Yeah!” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. ”I was only thinking about how lucky I am for having you beside me, Akaashi.”

Akaashi felt his cheeks heating up. Yes, he knew Bokuto-san wore his heart on his sleeve, but saying something like that out loud was strange even from him. He looked aside to hide his blush, but Bokuto touched his chin, titling his head up.

”Bokuto-san…” Akaashi breathed out, feeling as his blush spread from ear to ear.

”You are so beautiful, Akaashi!” Bokuto murmured on a low voice, leaning closer to the other and placing a chaste kiss onto his lips.

Akaashi closed his eyes in delight and smiled. He knew that day would always be considered as one of the best days in his life.


End file.
